Fire detection systems which respond to the sudden presence of either a flame or an explosion to thereby generate an output control signal are generally known. Such systems have a very significant utility, for example, in applications with a variety of explosive or fuel transport storage tanks, and these systems normally function to trigger the operation of a fire suppression mechanism within a few milliseconds after the initiation of a fire or explosion. It is frequently desirable to wire these fire detectors into military armored personnel carrier vehicles which transport various arms and explosives. A possible explosion commonly desired to be suppressed by these types of fire detection systems is one which is produced in a fuel tank by a high energy anti-tank round of ammunition fired into the fuel tank from a remote location.